bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino Ukitake
| relatives = Jūshirō Ukitake (Brother) Rikuri Ukitake (Sister) | education = Unknown | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Yoshino Ukitake (浮竹吉野, Ukitake Yoshino, Literally meaning; "Good Child of the Ukitake") is the current of the First Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Appearance Personality It seems as though Yoshino and her Captain Shunsui Kyōraku are a perfect match for each other. Their personalities and ways harmonize with each other perfectly. If one were to see Shunsui at a local bar enjoying a glass of sake, then rest assured Yoshino is nearby. When Shunsui naps in the First Division's barracks on its most comfortable couch, Yoshino can be found lying down on the other end of the same couch. Yoshitsune Kageyoshi considers the First Division the laziest division of the Gotei 13. Yoshino tends to forget to complete her work, most of the time oversleeping and leaving it up to other members to pick up. Shunsui takes lots of naps true, but Yoshino it is like she sleeps forever. Yoshino once nearly slept through an entire two days and no one in the division was able to wake her. If no one had knew any better they would think she'd been dead. Yet, to wake her would make you even more of a fool. Yoshino refers to all forms of her sleep as "beauty rest". Back in their youth, back before the Second Great Soul Society War, Shunsui and Jūshirō interrupted her slumber so that they could proceed with their training. When she rose up waking from her sleep she became a deadly tyrant. There is one thing that will truly motivate Yoshino to do her work, and Shunsui uses it to his advantage greatly; the reward of food. Yoshino loves food and will do anything to get her hands on it. On many occasions she's been seen cleaning the barracks out of all of it's food. She threatened to eat all of the food being made on Captain's Day. Ishihara was forced to trick her into staying at the Seijin Kenjuku just so that she wouldn't ruin it for the other captains. When hungry she is a devil, when fed an angel sent by the Gods above. History Powers and Abilities : As a lieutenant level Shinigami, Yoshino possesses a vast amount of spiritual power. Her spiritual pressure covers a large area, meaning it can be felt from a great distance. This is backed up by how many spells she can cast in battle as her special kidō are fueled by spirit energy. Legend has it, Yoshino caste over a thousand spells during the Second Great Soul Society War. : Yoshino put her blade down long ago, and picked up the life of spellcraft. She trained herself in the art of kidō, and to the amazement of others, her skills are grand. Just like the one who holds the title a master of a thousand swords styles, Yoshino is a master of not a thousand spells styles, but a thousand spells. For a quick short overview, Yoshino can cast many spells without having to state their incantation. Yoshino spend two centuries training in the art of kidō alone refining her skills so that she would be proficient enough for exceptional combat. She has mastered both kidō types known: and . A simple spell such as could become as powerful and potent as a . For those handful of spells she can not use, she possess knowledge of them. Yoshino uses a different kind of magic, one that revolves around inscriptions of ancient times and bringing spells to life by pouring her reiatsu into them. She is renowned throughout Soul Society for the expert sorcery, and those that cross her are instructed to proceed with caution. Zanpakutō Unknown: The name of Yoshino's Zanpakutō is currently unknown and for over eight hundred years she has been able to hide it's name. She did share however, that the fan she carries over her shoulder is the sealed state of her Zanpakutō. The fan is extremely large being able to cover a squadron of men from aerial damage. It is dominantly burnt pink with a white thick trimming around the edges. It's rod holding it together is a black steel with a bladed edge towards the end. The fan is extremely durable in it's own regard being able to take damage for a kidō in the seventies. Appearing completely unfazed. Trivia *